Until I'm Gone
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: Then he came to realize it. Belphegor was gone. Just below one of the highest branches of the tree sat an oddly shaped silver blade lodged firmly into the bark, a message.   "Dear Froggy,    I. . . . "


**Again poorly written for the most part… sorry…. Anyway… I want leather pants…. Like Bel's maybe… but maybe with a loose bottom so I can use them for my Shikiti~ cosplay…. Hehe my friend and I are gonna cosplay Shiki and Akira from Togainu no chi our new fandom :3 yayz**

When Fran moved into his new town he got what he expected. A fairly rural area where everything was in walking distance. But with every little town like this came the stories, rumors and myths. His favorite happened to be the one that if you go to the old mansion and throw a wine glass at the wall you can clearly hear a man scream "VOOOOOOOOII!"

Another one of his favorites was about the middle school roof top that if you stayed there during class time or after school you would hear someone whisper, "I'll bite you to death." or hear a tiny voice singing the school anthem.

But the one he didn't particularly like very much was the town's explanation for some recent murders. They were bloody and gruesome so it of course gave everyone the idea that what had killed the people was not human. Fran rolled his eyes when people claimed to see a mysterious figure with a silver horn gliding through the forests echoing out a terrifying laugh. "Ushishishi." More than terrifying, the green haired boy thought it was downright stupid. Who the hell laughs like that? Damn mid-suburban idiots.

Why had he moved here anyway? Oh yeah, because his pineapple head Master _allegedly_ lived here and was supposed to be teaching him. But of course Mukuro was not in town at the moment as said by his shy little niece Chrome. 'Ugh, Chrome, the little bitch.' But anyway he was here and he didn't have the money to move back.

On his way home from the store it had been getting dark. The sky turned a blood orange and was fading to a deep blue. That's when he heard it. Fran was not none to wear his heart on his sleeve , or have any emotion at all for that matter, but a chill seemed to run down his spin. He kept his face blank even though an odd sense of paranoia crept upon him.

"Ushishishi."

The mint haired male did not stop walking. 'It was the trees,' he tried to convince himself. 'Or someone from the town playing a prank on him for not believing the story.'

The wind rustled and the college aged boy ran for his life. Even though that was not very fast, and his expression was dead as dirt.

Slamming the door of his apartment, he left out a breath. "Oh, I was scared." he said, even though his voice suggested otherwise. The apartment was empty as side from a small kitchen with a few appliances, a TV and a couch in one room and a futon and a desk in the other. Yes, he has a bathroom but I don't feel like going into that.

He set his grocery bag on the counter and transferred its contents into the proper places. He made himself dinner as he flipped the TV on to some random channel where some weird gaylord with half a green mohawk on one side and shaved on the other, was talking about fashion.

'That wasn't really terrifying.' He scoffed, 'it was more idiotic.'

The next morning, our little green haired cutie decided to go job hunting. His parents had been funding him through college, but now he needed easy job until he could take up work as a full fledged illusionist after his training.

Down at the grocery store.

"Sorry, not hiring."

The hardware store.

"You don't look like you could lift a thing kid."

The mall.

"Oh, hi Fran are you looking for a j-"

"No sorry Chrome I'm not."

After a fruitless day of job hunting, the green eyed boy decided to take a walk through the park on his way home. Of course every other damn person in the town was too piss pants scared to go through, as they claimed that to be the source of the oh-so-horrifying laughter.

Fran, on the other hand, just felt like proving the rest of the town to be cry baby wimps. So he walked deeper and deeper into the wooded area, trees surrounding him, one blending into the next and suddenly...

"Oh," The mint haired boy circled around himself. "I'm lost." he couldn't tell north from south as he glanced down the rows of nearly identical trees. It was very still.

Very quiet.

"Ushishishi." the voice traveled through the wind and seems to dive in and out of the trees.

"Ah, it's that idiotic laughing again." he deadpanned. Suddenly a set of knives planted themselves into the tree Fran was standing next to, not an inch from his cheek. "Oh, scary."

"What's that frog?" the creepy voice blew past his ear.

"I said that's an idiotic laugh, no one laughs like that."His tone was oblivious to the fear on his mind.

"Frogs should learn to respect princes!" a knife dug straight into Fran's lithe shoulder. When he looked up, the green eyed male say a figure sitting in the tree. A blonde boy, not much older than Fran himself, was wearing a striped black and purple shirt and black skinny leather pants. His light golden hair acted as a curtain over his eyes and was adorned with a shiny silver tiara which was slightly lopsided. Another hiss of a creepy laugh let out from his over stretched grin that could make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"Ne, whose a frog?"

"You are, stupid peasant!" the blonde dropped down from his perch atop the tree branch and stood towering almost a foot over Fran in height. Out of now where the odd person slammed a large black figure over Fran's green hair and said "Ushishi, now you look even more like a froggy!"

Fran, using his cell phone as a mirror took a look at his expressionless face, he then turned his eyes upward to see an awkward frog head sitting upon his own green hair. "What the hell, you freak. Are you trying to make me look as strange as yourself?" he said dully.

"Quiet peasant! You will not speak to the prince in such a way!" a steady tick made itself present in the self proclaimed prince's hidden forehead. "My name is Prince Belphegor. You shall call me Prince Bel or Bel-sempai."

"No way in hell, idiot False prince."

"What the fuck did the frog just call the prince?"

"Why do you speak in third person?" The shorter asked boredly, ignoring the angry person. "Are you retarded or something?"

"Damn! This froggy really wants to die, doesn't he!" several more knives lodged themselves in Fran's thin arm.

"Itaaaai, stop it, that hurts." the blank face said unconvincingly.

"Why won't you bleed?" he said through a clenched smile.

"I'm an illusionist." he stated simply.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bel said only getting more annoyed at the frog in front of him.

"It means that I-"

"THE PRINCE DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

"Geez, you're the one who asked, fake prince-sempai... Oh, and why should I call you sempai?" Fran asked. "How do you know you're older than me?"

"Ushishishi, that I know for certain, peasant froggy!" the blonde prince stuck the tip of his blade to Fran's tender cheek. Without head, the greenette began pulling the silver blades from his arm, bending them and throwing them like trash to the ground. "Hey! Don't damage the prince's things!"

"Oh, too late." he said with no concern as he bent the last of the knives from his arm.

"RRGH! stupid frog you'll pay!" the seemingly eyeless prince screeched before lashing at the small male. The blonde was about to slice into his prey when a annoyingly feminine scream pierced the air.

The familiar blue-ish black haired girl stood not five feet away. Her one purple eye widened in fear, but was suddenly replaced with agony as silver blades began ripping down her front. Crimson liquid blossomed from the tracks of the knives and spurted out as each slash was made. Finally he slashed her throat, blood falling in a river from her neck.

Fran's voice remained trapped in his own, untouched throat. His glassy, unemotional eyes stared at the bloodied body before him. Her clouded over purple eye stared back lifelessly.

"Good riddance." He said finally clapping his hands slowly.

"What?" Bel asked slightly confused, though his smile never left his face even as it was stained with blood.

"She was a whiny bitch."

"Ushishishi. The prince find this frog interesting." Bel licked a drop of blood off his finger and allowed his tongue to trail along his lip. For the first time, Fran notices these light pink objects of his face. They had a perfect plump shape that belonged more so on a female, but it only enhanced the regal beauty of the blonde creature.

The creamy pale skin that surrounded the lips, glowed in the eerie light of the moon, reflecting the ivory color. Blood was splattered artfully on as if it were paint on a canvas. Unhuman, was the only perfect word to describe the man. If only he could see behind those golden locks-

'Wait, what?' Fran's brain shocked itself awake. 'Who the hell was thinking that?'

"This frog is worthy of being in the prince's presence, so the stupid Froggy shall live, for now."

"Eh," Fran put a flat hand to his forehead and looked around, "A prince? I don't see one?"

"Careful peasant." Bel growled gripping his blade.

"I'm going to go now, I'm sleepy." He rubbed his eye for effect.

"The frog will meet the prince again at this time tomorrow!"

"Why should I?"

"Because the prince says so!" a wind blew across Fran's face as though it were yelling at him as well.

"I'm taking off this hat." The illusionist said, but as he attempted to do so... "Oh, it's stuck."

"Ushishishi, that's because you cannot take it off until you die, stupid Froggy!" Bel grabbed his stomach laughing. "Ushishishi and even then you can't get it off!"

Fran groaned and proceeded home. He fell asleep thinking 'What idiot laughs like that?'

"Ushishi, the Froggy is late!"

"Ne, well not everyone has no life and can wander around the forest all day." The illusionist said flatly.

"Ushishi, no life? Ushishi!" The blond kicked his legs in the air as he sat on a tree branch. "The prince has no life indeed!" He continued to laugh.

"You must be a hobo, because you do nothing all day, you loiter around the forest and you dress terribly." the two stood in their exact spots arguing for god knows how long until they found themselves in tue blue-black darkness of night.

"The Froggy should be returning home, he might reach his gory end by walking alone in the dark."

"You would be the one at fault then." He muttered.

"What was that peasant?"

"Nothing, Fallen Prince-sempai"

"The prince is not fallen!"

"Ne, sempai." the green haired boy turn his head up to take a look at the blonde.

"What now frog?" Bel hissed.

"Why did you kill Chrome yesterday? And all those other people from before." The blankness in his face showed nothing of the actual curiosity and fear within Fran's mind.

"Because." Bel's grin grew at the corners. "The prince can do whatever he please! Ushishi."

"But won't you get caught by the police or somebody?" Fran lowered his head, as his neck grew tired of craning up to face the blond head.

"No. The prince will never be caught. Because the prince is royalty." there was a new hiss in the prince's voice that warned Fran not to dig deeper. Of course he ignored that.

"What country would you ever be the prince of? I bet you'd get kicked out, or executed." That stop him. Bel stood from his branch and jumped to the hard forest dirt. His heavy white boots crushed the soft grass, leaving muddy footprints in his path. He trudged up, bending down nose to nose with the shorter male.

"Ushishi, the Froggy doesn't even know the half of it." And suddenly, he was gone. A blink of the eye and there was nothing. No trace of the blond prince or any being other than Fran. The footprints were gone.

And so, Fran came the next day. And the day after that and the day after that. Why? He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but he didn't really have a reason not to. I mean, sure, this was the town's serial murderer, but it's not like he'd had slaughtered the frog yet. T then on became just another part of his Fran's routine. He woke up, ate breakfast, went to work for most of the day then wandered into the forest to bicker aimlessly with the strange prince.

"Achoo."

"Ushishishi, I thought idiots couldn't catch colds?" Bel cackled.

"That would only explain why you haven't got one." Fran wiped his nose. His voice was a little strained and he was feeling more tired than usual. "Ne, I don't feel so good, I'm going home now."

"Oh, isn't that just the Froggy's excuse to escape the prince?"

"Yes."

"Ushishi, Froggy won't get away so easily tomorrow!" he called as Fran walked away. But the next day Fran didn't come. He was bed ridden with a fever. Nothing too serious, but just enough to keep him in bed for two full days. In the past week, no murders had occurred. The chatter of the demon with a silver horn had died down.

The green haired illusionist walked down the street, a green and black scarf with frog print was wrapped around his neck. The old lady that lived next door thought it matched his hat. The wind blew a harsh, could breath down Fran's spine. A laughed whispered in his ear. It was faint and eerie, but still annoying.

"Only an idiot fake prince would laugh like that." he found himself admits the trees of the forest.

"The frog is late." A voice hissed angrily through the air. Fran looked around but saw no one. "No one makes the prince wait."

"False prince-sempai..." He whined dully. "I was sick and it was probably your fault for making me stand outside."

"But the frog lied to the prince." now the green haired boy saw the blonde. He was crouched on a high branch of the tree behind him. Bel was too far for Fran to see directly, but somehow he looked different.

"I never said I'd come everyday." there was an uncharacteristically long silence before Fran spoke again. "Why did you kill her."

"Why? Ushishi, because she was annoying!" the blonde said in his smooth, snake-like voice.

"But, why?" Fran asked again. "Why did you keep killing?"

"If the prince doesn't keep killing, they won't believe the prince here." he grinned from his perch on the tree. His voice was distant and sharp. "And it they don't beleive the prince is here, then the prince will no longer exist." the voice was as obnoxious as ever, but Fran couldn't help but feel the tug in his head when he heard the slightest note of sadness in the tone.

"Oh, well that's stupid."

"What?" Bel whipped an eyeless glare at his younger companion.

"It's not like if they don't talk about you, you won't exist." Fran had sat down against the large tree.

"The Froggy doesn't understand."

"What is there to not understand?" He said poking at the dirt. His scarf felt warm and comfortable, but the air was sharp and chill.

"A stupid peasant can never understand the prince." Bel stood up on the branch and jumped tumbling into the ground. Fran barely reacted in surprise as the world shook and morphed into another place. Bel and Fran seemed to float in an unknown space over a field.

It was summer. The air was warm and fresh. Two blonde teens stood in an open field. One was bleeding and the other let out a resounding cackle.

"Eshashasha."

Fran shudder at the sound. It wracked a sense of deep fear within him, unlike the more familiar one of his sempai's. The two tiara wearing blondes were battling, one evidently winning. But suddenly the fight took a turn and the longer haired blonde was struck down. One clean slash and a dull thump as the body hit the ground.

"Is the dead one sempai?" Fran asked mockingly, but the prince's answer was all to serious.

"No. Shut up and watch."

A ring of guards filed around. "Prince Belphegor, you are under arrest for the murder of the entire royal family."

"Ushishishi, if it were the entire family, shouldnt I be dead as well?" his bloodied arms flailed around madly. "Ushishi- AHAAAAAA!" he spit blood into the air as he wAs chained and dragged away. The view changed and turned into a stormy afternoon. The sky was gray and corrupted by threading clouds. A mob of people crowded around a stage holding only a man cloaked in black, a large black block, and a shiny silver axe. The crowd was crying for blood. Four people emerged on the stage, earning as eggar yell from the audience. Two were large burley men holding onto slightly aged chains. One, was a man in a brown suit and cloak carrying papers. And the last was a smaller figure in a black shirt and pants, with his hood pulled far over his face.

"Today we witness the crimes of the murder of the royal family, by Prince Belphegor himself!" the man shouted across the hungry crowd as if announcing a play. The grotesque smirk across his stubbled cheeks only added to the pitiful glorification of the up and coming act. "You shall all be the witnesses of the education of the offender!"

Fran gritted his teeth as the crowd cheered and cried out more. 'How sickening.' he thought to himself. Stealing a small glance to his side, he saw the lack of expression on his sempai's usually grinning face. He turned back to the stage.

"You shall atone for your sins in hell!" the man on stage shouted in the face of the prince.

"As shall you! Ushishishi!"

"Kill'em!" someone cried out.

"Burn him!" another voiced.

"Make him die in pain!"

"Curse him!" a woman's old voice rang out above the rest.

The hood was flipped up to reveal the pale white face and mass of over grown blonde locks. The crown remained upon his head, gleaming with pride.

"You shall pay for each of your sins!" the announcer said as the two guards began to chain the prince to an upright board. "First! Your arm! For the murder of our queen!" the townsmen jeered in agreement. The sharp axe made a whistling smack against the wooden board accompanied by a wet thump of one limp hitting the stage. The prince did not make a sound. The crowd only cheered louder. "Next! You other arm for you King!" Thwack! Thud. Blood was running rivers down the chain and wooden board as well as the large stage. The prince stayed motionless and silent, his unseen gaze staring off into the sky. "A leg! For the prince Rasiel."

"My brother, Rasiel." was heard as a mutter, before the axe was brought down again.

"Another leg, for the dishonor to your country!" another opening of blood and gore was formed. Crows seemed to be circling above. "And for last, your head, as the dishonor to your family." the executioner raised the scarlet stained blade once again, ready to strike down, but a voice called out.

"Wait!" it was the old woman. Hobbling her way to the stage she proclaimed. "Why give him an easy death? Let him suffer before he dies! Just as the royal family did!" the crowd agreed.

"Very well, woman." he motion for the executioner to stop. The axe hit the ground with a heavy, lonesome sound.

"Thank you, peasant." the woman spit in the speakers face. He laughed.

"I curse you." she hissed with poison in her tone.

"Ushishishi."

And the crowd slowly dispersed. Seemingly one after another until it had dwindled into an empty square holding only crows and a dismembered blond prince. The blonde licked his lips and laughed a weak, dry crackled laugh one last time.

Suddenly Fran was back in the forest and Bel stood motionlessly beside him.

"Does the frog understand yet?"

"I think I do now, Bel-sempai."

"The prince in fading. The peasants are forgetting." his tone was chocked in attempt to be arrogant.

"I still remember sempai." Fran said quietly.

"The prince knows that stupid Froggy." Bel jabbed a knife into Fran's cheek, but there was no intention of pain. "You'll stay won't you?"

"What?"

"Stay with me." The prince the ripper sounded vulnerable for once, like a child. "Until I'm gone completely."

"Of course not, idiot prince sempai." the normal air returned. "What kind of idiot would just poof away into thin air!" he deadpanned. And the two quarreled, just as before, Fran's dead tone and Bel's hissing arrogance. And it continued for nights, but Fran could see Bel growing noticeably weaker. They fought less and talked more. Bel sat on one perch and talked, not moving to get in the younger's face.

"Fran." the voice was soft and weak.

"Oh? Sempai's using my name? That's new."

"Shut up frog! The prince is trying to say something important!" the silent a two stayed a moment. "The prince enjoyed the froggy's company."

"Oh? Did you? So this wasn't a totally waste of my time?"

"Quiet Frog! What the prince- what- I am trying to say is..." the wind ghosted a chilling howl over the still night. Fran waited for the rest of the sentence. It did not come. "Never mind! Go home Frog!"

"Ne, why? It still early-"

"LEAVE!" Fran was interrupted and he felt a strong gust of a storm blow him away from the trees. "GO!"

And Fran sprinted away confused. He finally got home as it began to pour rain and continued to do so through the night and the next morning. There was a flood warning all day and by mid afternoon there was a tornado warning until midnight. The news advised not to leave homes. And Fran obeyed. He did not go to see the prince that night.

Finally the storm cleared. The sky was a crisp color and the air was moist and thick. Trees in the woods had been ripped from their resting place and thrown into the roads and surrounding area. At dusk he traveled into the muddily mess of leftover forest. Encircled by a barren patch of holes where trunks had been uprooted, stood one untouched tree.

"Sempai?" the green haired illusionist called into the air. "Idiot prince Sempai?" only silence. Not even the whisper of an idiotic laugh in the wind. and then it he came to realize it. Belphegor was gone.

As he slumped his small frame against the tree and looked up at the familiar branches, he found the tree was not completely untouched. Just below one of the highest branches sat an oddly shaped silver blade lodged firmly into the bark. Next to it was a carved message.

"Dear Froggy,

I love you.

Prince the Ripper."

"Geez, he couldn't even use my name."


End file.
